Individuals who wear prescription eyeglasses or corrective eyeglasses often carry an additional pair of glasses for sun protection. The second pair of eyeglasses is often bulky, particularly if carried within a case, and are subject to damage if not carried or stored in a case. Furthermore, at least one of two pairs of glasses (e.g., corrective/prescription eyeglasses or sunglasses) are often lost, damaged or stolen, particularly, when the user takes one pair off and puts the other pair on.
Some prescription glasses are specifically structured to automatically change or implement tinting when exposed to different levels of sun or shade. Particularly, the lenses may be configured to automatically tint when exposed to the sun and automatically revert back to being transparent when not exposed to the sun. These types of lenses are often extremely expensive and can, in many cases, malfunction or otherwise not operate in the intended manner or desired manner. For example, some individuals may not want the lenses to tint at certain times, however, there is no control over when the lenses tint.
There is thus a need in the art for a solution to easily carry sun protection and be able to selectively position the sun protection over the user's glasses when needed or desired. The proposed sun protection may include separate and individual clip-on lenses that can be stored individually within a small bag or pouch that can be easily carried in an unobtrusive manner. The small pouch may be attached to a key chain or easily fit within a pocket, purse or bag for use whenever needed or desired.
Further, the clip-on lenses may be manufactured from materials that are exceptionally durable but are not bulky and do not scratch or damage the user's existing eyeglasses. The clip-on lenses may include one or more rubber or flexible mounting clips that can be easily attached to the user's eyeglasses. When no longer need, the user can easily detach the clip-on lenses from the eyeglasses and return them to the bag or pouch for easy portability and accessibility. A cleaning cloth may be included within the pouch in order to maintain the cleanliness of the lenses and keep them free from dirt and smudges.